This disclosure relates to an improved docking station.
For years, docking station has been designed to allow an individual to connect electronic mobile devices to a charger with ease. One of the most common docking stations is designed with a base wherein said base comprises one or more connectors that protrudes at the top surface of a docking station. The base of the docking station can serve as a stand and an enclosure for the internal components of the docking station, such as cable connectors. Such design allows an individual to easily dock the mobile device on top of the connector to charge it. Although this design provides ease of use, such docking station gives little, or no protection to the mobile device.
Furthermore, other docking stations that provide multiple-dock connectors are oriented such that each mobile device is facing the same direction. Such design can be effective when a single individual is using the multiple-docking station. However in some scenarios, wherein a pair of individual and/or a couple needs to use the multiple-docking station at the same time, such design can be ineffective, and inconvenient. In such example scenario, the couple would either share the same docking station and work side-by-side, or the couple needs to buy a separate docking station, which can be an additional expense to the individuals. As such it would be useful to have an improved docking station.